1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of robotics and more particularly to mobile self-balancing robots.
2. Related Art
Telepresence refers to the remote operation of a robotic system through the use of a human interface. Telepresence allows an operator of the robotic system to perceive aspects of the environment in which the robotic system is located, without having to physically be in that environment. Telepresence has been used, for example, by doctors to perform medical operations without being present in the operating room with the patient, or by military personnel to inspect a bomb.
Robotic systems that provide telepresence capabilities are either fixed in a particular location, or provide a degree of mobility. Of those that provide mobility, however, the forms tend to be close to the ground and built on wide platforms with three or more legs or wheels for stability. These systems, in short, lack a generally upright human form, and accordingly, an operator cannot perceive the remote environment from a natural upright perspective with the normal range of motion one would have if actually present in the remote environment.
One problem that is commonly encountered with robotic systems that provide visual telepresence capabilities through the use of a head-mounted display is that the operator can become disoriented and/or experience nausea. These effects have been found to be due to two principle causes, the motion of the robot such as rocking, and the lag between when the operator moves her head to look in a new direction and when the camera on the robot follows. Another problem with remotely operated robotic systems having visual telepresence capabilities is the inability of the operator to effectively point or gesture.
Some two-wheeled self-balancing robotic systems have been developed in recent years. One such system is controlled by a human rider. Absent the rider, the system merely seeks to keep itself in an upright position with a feedback loop that senses any tilting from this upright position and rotates the two wheels to restore the upright position. A user standing on the system may control movement by leaning back and forth. This causes a tilt away from the upright position, which is interpreted as a command to move in the direction of the tilt.